Who Will it be?
by Kitkatka101
Summary: Inuyasha runs off to see Kikyo once again, but this time Kagome went off on her own and saw them together. What will happen to their relationship?


Inuyasha Fanfiction:

Inuyasha Fanfiction:

Who will it be Kagome or Kikyo, Inuyasha?

It was the night of the new moon and Kagome and Inuyasha sat together in her time in her bedroom. They had gone to her era the night before.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a quiet voice, "Why do you always act so mean during the night of the new moon?"

"Feh," he said rudely, "It's none of you business."

"You see just like that!" Kagome complained while putting her finger in his face, "Why can't you just be a little nice-"

He grabbed her hand and said, "Why can't you just stop nagging me for one day! Man! You never leave me alone!"

She looked at him and then said softly, "I'm Sorry, Inuyasha I didn't mean to nag you." She put her head down and started to cry.

"Huh? Don't cry because of me I didn't mean to upset you," he said trying to calm her down. He pulled her arm and held her in his arms. "I'm really sorry, please just don't cry. Okay?"

She looked up at him and wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Okay."

There was complete silence as they sat together with Inuyasha's arms around Kagome. They sat together like that for a couple of moments until Kagome scooted away from Inuyasha and stood up then said' "Hey, are you hungry I can make some instant noodles or something?"

He stood up and he took Kagome's hands then leaned over and kissed her. "No… I just want to stay here and be with you," he said.

She looked at him and gave him a hug. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Okay."

They sat back on the floor and Inuyasha leaned over to kiss Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha I bought this new video game and thought you might want to play it with me," said Sota as he barged in with a bag of chips in his hand.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha to the floor and said,"Okay… umm… he'll be right down go put the system into the game.

"Huh? Are you feeling okay sis?" Sota said.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, I meant to say the game into the system," with an evil looking smile on her face.

"Umm… okay well never mind Inuyasha you should stay here and take care of Kagome… I think she may be a little sick," he said with a concerned and puzzled look on his face. He then left and shut the door behind him.

Kagome sighed with relief. Then looked at Inuyasha on the floor and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't let my little brother see us kissing."

Inuyasha grunted and said, "Whatever" Then he turned away from her.

She crawled over to the front of him and sadly said, "I'm really sorry Inuyasha. Please forgive me."

Inuyasha looked at her then rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, whatever."

Kagome shouted, "YAY!" and gave him a big squeeze.

He then smiled slightly and hugged her back.

The next morning Kagome woke up to Inuyasha sleeping cross-legged on the floor. She got up out of bed a walked over to Inuyasha and kneeled down in front of him and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome smiling at him and she said, "Good morning half-demon Inuyasha. Do you want anything to eat?"

He stared at her then said, "Sure."

"When are Kagome and Inuyasha coming back?" said Shippo pouting and looking down into the Bone-Eaters Well.

"They should be back soon Shippo. But in the mean time you should get away from the well," said Sango.

"Sango's right you don't want to be hit by anything Kagome is bringing us,'' says Miroku while stroking Sango's butt.

Sango smacks him in the face and calls him a perverted lecher. Shippo goes over to them to see how big a bruise Sango left on his face. Then he sees a hand then Kagome pull herself up and sit on the Bone-Eaters Well. "Kagome you're back! Welcome back!" says Shippo excitedly.

"Oh, Shippo. Hi!" says Kagome looking back while she still is sitting on the well. Shippo runs over to hug Kagome but she says, "Wait Shippo, Inuyasha is about to throw up a few bags of goods for everyone and I don't want you to get by them."

Shippo stops and sadly says, "Okay."

Three bags go up from the well and fall to the ground. Then Inuyasha gets up from the well with Kagome's bag over his shoulder. He drops the bag to the ground and picks Kagome up and puts her on the ground. Then as he puts Kagome on the ground he catches the scent of Kikyo.

He runs off and Kagome shouts, "Inuyasha!"

He stops and without turning around he says, "I'm sorry… I'll be back soon." He then goes off and runs again.

"…_He's going to see Kikyo,"_ Kagome says in her mind with her head down.

"Kagome umm… I drew the best picture ever," says Shippo to try to keep her mind off Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Oh, that's great umm… I'll see it after I go for a short walk," says Kagome trying to hold back tears.

She then runs off into the forest. They then tried to go after her but Sango trips so they all help her up and lose Kagome's trail. "No… we lost her," said Shippo sadly.

"I'm sorry it's all my fault," says Sango with her hands in her face.

"It's okay Sango I'm sure she'll come back unharmed." says Miroku, "Until then lets wait for her to come in Kaede's hut." So they all go into Kaede's house to wait for Kagome to return.

"_I'm sorry Kagome, but I need to see Kikyo please forgive me,"_ Inuyasha says in his mind.

He then sees Kikyo sitting in a tree. He walks over and says, "Kikyo, is that you?"

"Inuyasha, hello," says Kikyo.

"Umm… Kikyo, how are you?" says Inuyasha.

"She didn't come with you?" says Kikyo.

"No… I left her with the others," says Inuyasha.

Kikyo goes out of the tree and walks over to Inuyasha and says, "Do you love me?"

Inuyasha's face now red looks down and says, "Yes, I'm still in love with you."

Kikyo smiles and says, "Good." Then she kisses him. He looks shocked and then holds on to her and kisses her back.

"_Why would he say that he wants to be with me and kiss me if he will go after Kikyo?"_ says Kagome to herself, crying, and sitting on a rock next to a nearby waterfall. She then has a flashback of her and Inuyasha kissing. She touches her lips and says, _"I still can feel his warm lips on mine."_

She cries once again and then when she stopped crying she walks by the waterfall and puts her head through bushes where she sees Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing. She then starts crying and when Inuyasha picks up Kagome's scent he opens his eyes to find Kagome's head watching them kissing and with tears all down her cheeks through the bushes. He stops kissing and holding onto Kikyo and says, "Kagome, I…" but before he could say anything else Kagome takes off running.

Kikyo then says, "Will you really go after her?"

Inuyasha says, "I don't…,"

"You said you loved me of was that just a lie?" says Kikyo angrily.

"No! I do love you, but…,"Inuyasha trails off.

"But what, do you love her more than me?" says Kikyo sadly. He didn't say anything. Her soul collectors pick her up and she says, "Remember what you said to me because I will always remember." They took her away into the sky until Inuyasha could not see her anymore.

"_I'm sorry Kikyo, I don't know who I love more, but right now I need to talk to Kagome,"_ says Inuyasha in his mind.

"I can't take this pain anymore!," says Kagome as she ran franticly through the forest. She then trips and falls down a steep hill and off a cliff. "AHH!" she screams as she falls off the cliff, but she felt like someone was holding her. She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha holding her and jumping up to the hill. He sets her on the ground and asks, "Are you okay?" She says nothing and just stands up and starts to walk away.

"OWW! MY ANKLE!" Kagome says as she falls to the ground.

"Kagome!" he yells as he goes to attend to her. "Did you hurt you ankle? Let's go to Kaede's house," he says as he picks her up.

"No! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! PUT ME DOWN! Put me down!" Kagome screams while hitting him, "Put me down, put me down" she says until finally she stops resisting and brakes down and cries.

He put her down gently and in a quiet voice he says, "Kagome I know that I'm the last person you want to see, but I do love you.

"STOP IT! Just stop it. I can't take this any more you can't have both of us you need to choose, who do you love more me or her?" she says in frustration.

"I know, but I do still love her," he says quietly. She looks at him and hits him repeatedly until she brakes down and cries again. He brings her close to him and hugs her. She struggles trying to push him back, but she finally gives up and wraps her arms around his neck. He picks her up and takes her to Kaede's house while she still is hugging him and crying.

"I wonder when Kagome will come back," says Shippo at unease. "I bet she's coming back now," Miroku said to try to Shippo down, "Anyway you should get some sleep," says Sango smiling sweetly.

Then Kagome and Inuyasha come into the hut while Shippo is asleep. Kagome still is crying and hugging Inuyasha. He asks where Kaede is, but they say she was asleep already and he tells Miroku to wake her up because Kagome is injured. He goes and wakes her up and they come into the room.

"What happened?" Kaede asks in shock.

"She fell down a hill," Inuyasha replies.

"Ye be alright child?" asked Kaede.

"Well… I hurt my ankle," says Kagome wiping a tear from her eye with one arm and still holding onto Inuyahsa with the other.

"Should I put her down here?" says Inuyasha.

"Yes that will be fine," says Kaede.

Kaede put a wrap around her ankle.

Kagome fell asleep after Kaede put the wrap on her ankle. Everyone was asleep except Inuyasha who is lying besides Kagome.

"_Kagome has been nothing but nice to me and yet I still keep running back to Kikyo. She never has betrayed me ever. I do love her but what about Kikyo? She was my first love."_ Says Inuyasha in his mind_, "And it broke my heart when she pinned me to the Sacred Tree. And Kagome trusted me even though every one told her not to when I asked her to take the arrow out. I love Kagome. But I love Kikyo. I really love Kagome. But how will I go on just being with Kagome when I still love Kikyo? Every time I'm with her I'm so happy and feel loved, but when I'm with Kikyo I feel sadness yet somewhat love. I love Kagome too much to be with Kikyo. I'm sorry Kikyo I love Kagome._

Kagome turn to her side and opened her eyes. "What is it?" she says sleepily.

Inuyasha smiles and says, "I love you"

Kagome's eyes widened. She looks at him speechless and says, "What about Kikyo?"

"I love you and only you," Inuyasha says.

She smiles and says, "I love you too.

He gets closer to her and kisses her on the cheek then kisses her on the lips.


End file.
